onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobalt L. Lux
Cobalt L. Lux , also known as the Flash Gun Swordswoman, is a pirate and former marine captain. Lux was the commanding officer of the elite Element 5, a pirate apprehending squad, consisting of only five members total, each controlling one element. She first met Monkey D. Luffy while out scouting for pirates, where they fight and bet each others' life. After Lux lost, Luffy invited her and crew to join the Straw Hat pirates, which she accepted. She has eaten the Raiton Raiton no Mi, which gives her power to utilize lightning. Lux is an expert fighter and infiltrater. She had been known to break into a few of the most heavily guarded places. She is also one of the top fighters on her crew. She has a habit of causing major storms when using her lightning powers. Her skills with a Flash Gun and a sword gave her the epithet the Flash Gun Swordswoman, and is one of the top fighters in the Straw Hat Pirates. She currently has a bounty of 400,000,000 Beli. Appearance Lux is a woman with gold eyes and tanned skin. She has messy bright blue hair tied in a spiky high ponytail. She is tall, slim, and well endowed. She is also covered with scars from her many battles with pirates during her time as a naval officer and a pirate. As a pirate, she tattooed black lightning bolts allover her body. While a naval officer, Lux kept her hair neat, straight, and short. Upon becoming a pirate, she grows it out long and messy to the extent that she has to tie it back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. While she was a captain, Lux wore a soldier uniform consisting of a black bodysuit, dark navy blue coat with gold buttons, black pants and knew length black boots. She also wears black gloves that go halfway up her forearms. She kept her Flash Guns at her weapons belt, which was black in color. Before Timeskip Like most of her crewmates, Lux normally wears the same clothing. Her outfit consists of a cream colored neck warmer that she pulls up over her face. She also ties a long, similarly colored piece of cloth around her ponytail. This makes it look as if she's wearing a cape. She normally dresses casually, usually in a yellow shirt with blue jeans and black boots. She also keeps her Flash Gun in a holsters and her sword in a sheath hanging from a black belt. After Timeskip After being in so many battles and gaining many scars and tattoos, no one can even think that Captain Cobalt L. Lux and this Lux are the same person. She ditches the neck warmer and wears for revealing clothes. She wears a yellow bikini top, showing off her stomach and tattoos. She also wears silver shoulder pads. She continues to wear jeans and boots with Flash Gun and sword at her weapons belt. Personality Lux was first introduced as a strong and tough woman who loved fighting. She was content with her job as a naval captain to capture pirates. She could fight as well as, if not better, than the men. She could defeat several pirates at once. She is a woman feared for her strength among the naval officers and for her short temper around her crew. She is one of the top fighters in the crew. Lux is strict as a captain and a pirate, sometimes being the one ordering some of the other Straw Hat Pirates other than the Element 5. Some people mistake her to be the captain. She can be impatient when people don't answer her questions fast enough. In this way most people see her as scary. Lux can be very aggressive under two circumstances: 1) its a battle, or 2) she's drunk. She is a hard hitter when it comes to punching; she can make someone see stars in a single punch. When she is drunk, she cant put names with faces. She loves battle and always fights to her best extent. Lux has a natural commanding nature after being a captain for so long. The Element 5 and some of the weaker members of the crew do as she says. Despite this, she sincerely cares for each and every one of them and would risk her life to save them. She is known for keeping her emotions in check, hindeeing them from clouding her judgement. People who don't know her well would say she's cold, her friends know that she is, in reality, a warm person. Relationships Crew Lux knows she can depend on her first mate, Chlorine C. Will, the Water of the Element 5, in any situation. Lux and Will are the most powerful members of the Element 5, often combining their lightning and water powers for ultimate attacks. Lux and Will are like brother and sister. Lux has a friendly relationship with Mercury A. Wendy, the Wind of the Element 5. They get along beautifully, and they love each other as sisters would. To be exact, Lux is an older sister figure to Wendy. Lux and Magnesium P. Fred, the Fire of the Element 5, are like the bickering siblings. They always clash over little things. It's more of a tough love relationship; you can definitely see that they care for one another as siblings do. Lux chides Fred's ridiculous antics. Lux and Zirconium R. Erik, the Earth of the Element 5, are on good terms. Lux and Erik are like the older siblings who constantly are obliged to clean up after the others. Even though it doesn't always show, Erik does sincerely care for Lux and the others. Lux respects Monkey D. Luffy as her captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. They have become very good friends since the Element 5 joined. At first, she thought he was very weird and eccentric but grew used to it as the series progresses. Lux has risked her life to help Luffy and was wilking ti die in the Thriller Bark Arcm Lux has known Roronoa Zoro for a while, as they were good friends in their youth. Lux knew him when they were bounty hunters as well. Alot of times, they train together to become stronger. They become close friends on the crew. She sometimes has rude or violent tendencies against him, such as pointing out he has no sense of direction and does not realize this, to brutally waking him up when he falls asleep. Lux and Nami had a good, sisterly relationship for most of the crew. The former admires her for being smart (since some of the others are dumb). After Nami betrayed them, it took a while for Lux to trust her again. Lux also doesn't like Nami's extreme love of money very well. Lux really hates Sanji's flirting, but still sees him as a brother. She really hates it when one second he is calm and composed and the next second he's acting like a child. She often punches him if he tries flirting with her and sometimes hits him with her sheathed sword. Lux has a strained relationship with Usopp. She knows that he is an accomplished liar and he was one of the pirates she was planning to capture after the Straw Hat Pirates (which never really happened). Over the years, they develop a better friendship. Lux and Nico Robin form a sisterly relationship. They are seen acting like sisters, finishing each others' sentences and often drink together. Lux sees Chopper as the silly animal sidekick. They are often seen hanging around the ship together. She has saved him from danger throughiut the series on more than one occassion. When Lux first met Brook, she thought of him as a pervert because of what he said to Nami. After the Thriller Bark Arc, she comes to respect him and gives him a warm welcome to the crew.